SMILE
by Latifun Kanurilkomari
Summary: Hanya sebuah senyuman, seorang gadis yang suram akan mampu mempesona siapapun. Karena itu, wahai para gadis, tersenyumlah dan tebarkan pesonamu pada dunia. Dribble pendek.


**A/N:** _Hanya dribble pendek yang author buat dalam keadaan iseng. Iya, maafkan hamba yang bukannya ngelanjutin multichap yang telah hamba buat. Karena dua cerita itu udah hampir masuk klimaks jadinya agak lama dan hamba masih merumuskan ceritanya biar lebih OK._

**Disclaimer: **_Vocaloid itu punya Yamaha Company dan pengembangnya masing-masing._

_Happy Reading ^_^  
_

* * *

**SMILE**

_By: Latifun Kanurilkomari  
_**.**

**.**

**.**

Suram.

Itulah satu kata yang menggambarkan diriku. Tepatnya, bukan aku yang mendeskripsikan diriku dengan satu kata itu. Akan tetapi orang-orang disekelilingkulah yang seenaknya saja mendeskripsikan diriku dengan kata itu. Seorang gadis yang suram, pendiam, tak terlalu suka bergaul dan lebih suka dikelilingi oleh tumpukan buku. _Well_, apakah itu salahku kalau aku adalah sosok yang tidak terlalu pintar bergaul dan lebih memilih buku?

Hmm, mungkin beberapa persennya memang salahku juga karena tidak mau berusaha untuk bergaul. Hey, bukannya aku tidak mau bergaul. Akan tetapi mereka lebih memilih untuk menghindar dariku daripada harus terlibat denganku.

_Nerd Book Girl_. Itulah julukan mereka untukku.

Aku melangkah memasuki gerbang sekolah sambil menenteng koleksi buku-buku perpustakaan baru yang telah kucap. Lapangan basket pagi ini cukup ramai, padahal sekarang baru pukul 6 pagi sementara kelas dimulai pukul 8 pagi. Beberapa anggota klub basket sudah mulai bermain, men_dribble_ bola dan mencoba memasukkannya ke gawang lawan. Selain itu beberapa anak perempuan yang berdiri di tepi lapangan berteriak-teriak histeris. Entah apa yang mereka teriakkan tetapi aku yakin mereka adalah para _fangirls_ anggota klub basket.

Aku terus berjalan melintasi lapangan basket, mencoba tidak peduli pada keributan yang dihasilkan oleh teriakan para anak perempuan tersebut. Aku terus berjalan pelan, berhati-hati dengan tumpukan buku yang kubawa hingga-

**BRUKK**

Pandangan mataku menggelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hmm," erangku perlahan.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, mendapati suasana putih yang menenangkan. Selain itu hidungku mencium bau alkohol yang tidak terlalu tajam.

"Ah, syukurlah kau sudah sadar,"

Sebuah suara menyadarkanku hingga aku menolehkan kepalaku perlahan ke arah sumber suara. Aku bisa melihat seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ cerah dan bermata _sapphire_ indah, wajahnya tampak cemas sekaligus lega.

"Kamu... siapa?" gumamku pelan.

Pemuda itu mengangkat alisnya, tampak heran.

"Kau tidak mengenalku?"

"Memangnya kau orang terkenal?" gumamku lemah, masih merasa pusing.

Pemuda itu tertawa terbahak.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku juga memang orang terkenal sih. Tapi bukan itu maksudku. Kita sekelas, apa kau tidak kenal semua teman sekelasmu?"

Aku hanya bisa mengerutkan alisku.

"Aku Kagamine Len, kelas XI-2," ujarnya memperkenalkan diri. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Dan kamu Kagamine Rin kelas XI-2 juga kan?" lanjutnya.

Ah, aku baru ingat. Kelasku memang ada dua murid yang bernama Kagamine, yaitu aku dan satunya lagi pastilah pemuda ini. Hanya saja kami tidak memiliki hubungan darah.

Aku mencoba bangkit, rasa pusing di kepalaku sudah tidak terlalu terasa.

"Hei, jangan bangun dulu. Tadi kepalamu terkena bola,"

Aku mengingat-ingat peristiwa yang terjadi sebelum tiba-tiba pandanganku menggelap. Sesaat aku teringat semuanya. Aku menoleh panik, mencoba mencari dimana buku-bukuku.

"Bukuku...," gumamku panik.

"Ah, kalau tumpukan buku itu sudah kuletakkan di perpustakaan. Aku melihat cap perpustakaan-,"

Aku tidak mendengar ucapan Len. Aku langsung bangkit dan berlari pelan menuju perpustakaan. Aku dapat mendengar Len yang berlari mengejarku tetapi aku tidak mempedulikannya. Saat aku telah tiba di depan perpustakaan aku langsung menghambur masuk. Aku menghampiri meja petugas perpustakaan dimana diatas meja itu terdapat setumpuk buku yang cukup tinggi. Aku mengecek jumlah buku tersebut, syukurlah tidak ada yang hilang.

"Ya ampun, kau lebih peduli pada buku dibandingkan kesehatanmu ya?" Len telah tiba di sampingku, napasnya agak terengah.

"Karena aku sangat mencintai buku," gumamku sambil tersenyum lega. Aku memandang Len dengan tatapan terima kasih.

Sesaat Len terdiam dan tak berkata apapun.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarkan semua buku ini," gumamku sambil masih tersenyum. Akan tetapi Len masih belum mengatakan apa-apa.

Tangan pemuda itu terjulur pelan menuju wajahku, jari-jarinya menyentuh pipiku. Sesaat aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas, mataku juga menangkap sebersit warna merah tipis di pipinya.

"Aku...," gumam Len. Aku menunggu apapun yang hendak diucapkan Len.

"Kau gadis yang aneh!" ujarnya sambil menarik kedua pipiku.

"Aduh...aduh...aduh...," aku hanya bisa meringis kesakitan karena kedua pipiku ditarik. Len melepaskan kedua pipiku dan berjalan keluar perpustakaan.

"Aku sudah minta izin pada guru jam pelajaran pertama bahwa kita izin. Lebih baik kau istirahat dan masuk di jam pelajaran kedua," ujarnya tegas sambil keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Terima kasih...," gumamku meringis, masih merasakan sakit di kedua pipiku.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Kagamine Len menutup pintu perpustakaan dan bersender di pintu tersebut. Wajahnya memerah dan tangannya menutup bibirnya.

"Tadi apa sih yang kupikirkan?" gumamnya kecil.

Pikirannya kembali terbayang pada sosok Rin yang tersenyum dan menatap dirinya dengan lembut. Entah kenapa ekspresi gadis itu tadi sangat...euh...susah diungkapkan tapi... ekspresi Rin tadi sangat... mempesona?

Jantung pemuda itu berdetak kencang.

"Sepertinya dekat dengan gadis itu tidak baik untuk jantungku," gumamnya pelan sambil berjalan menjauhi perpustakaan.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

**A/N:** _Begitulah... minta reviewnya ya. Oh iya, fic ini hanya selingan, jadi jangan berharap ada lanjutannya ya. Lanjutannya silahkan kalian bayangkan sendiri :3_


End file.
